


My Depression Prefers Me Weak

by Sapphicbackward



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/pseuds/Sapphicbackward
Summary: So I thought I'd dabble in a little free verse poetry... Nervous as heck about posting this :')





	My Depression Prefers Me Weak

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work. Please don't republish without my prior consent.
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoy. Comments and kudos are love.

My depression tells me I am a molehill, that my anxiety is a mountain, that I will never compare to.  
My depression tells me that I am a fly, that my anxiety is the bear I am buzzing around and I will soon be swiped away.  
My depression tells me that I am a drop of water, that my anxiety is an ocean, waiting to absorb me.  
My depression tells me that I am an ant, that my anxiety is a boot ready and waiting to crush me.

My depression does not tell me that I am the mountain, that my anxiety is the molehill.  
My depression does not tell me that I am the bear, waiting to swipe away the anxiety buzzing around me.  
My depression does not tell me that I am the ocean, that I will absorb the droplets of my anxiety.  
My depression does not tell me that I am the boot, that my anxiety is the ant before me.

My depression prefers me weak and scared so I won’t fight back.  
My depression is about to get a shock.


End file.
